


In the Cold Night

by anamuan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon - Freeform, Canon-Typical Behavior, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Time Skip, The Rose-Colored River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: At first, Dimitri has trouble believing his ghosts number one fewer than he'd thought.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In the Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts).



"Dedue."

_How?_

_I'd heard you._

_I'd heard you with the dead._

If he were standing, his knees might buckle, but Dimitri is safely on his knees at Dedue's feet. His hands shove and tug at Dedue's clothing, trying to find warm skin, living flesh. For once the dead have nothing to say, their inky shadows absent from the corners of Dimitri's sight. 

"Your Highness, there's no need for-"

Dimitri feels his face twist, and Dedue breaks off, hands hovering as though he doesn't quite dare to touch Dimitri's shoulders. Dimitri's voice, even to his own ears, his voice is soft and small. " _I_ need." Not broken because Dimitri only need be whole enough to lay the dead to rest. 

Dedue looks down at him and all Dimitri sees in his face is that same unswerving loyalty from before. Dedue's hand alights along the blind side of Dimitri's face, thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. A shudder wracks Dimitri's whole frame. 

His good eye slips closed. 

He redoubles his frenetic clawing at Dedue's clothing, tearing at the laces at the front of his breeches, the buttons holding the front of his tunic closed.

He needs to touch him, taste him. He needs to feel him to know: this is real, not a ghost. Not a hopeless wish. 

Dimitri places a kiss on the unmarred skin of Dedue's stomach, just above the bone of his hip. He feels Dedue's muscles jump beneath his mouth, feels Dedue's fingers catch in his hair, feels Dedue's palm settle big and warm and alive against the back of Dimitri's neck.

Dedue.

Dimitri's ruined eye stings and burns, but his other stays as dry as ever. He turns his face against Dedue's hip anyway, arms caught hard around him in a vice grip. 

"Your Highness, you shouldn't stay out here too long. It's a cold night." Dedue's voice is a quiet murmur, his hand still heavy on Dimitri's neck. Dimitri allows himself a few more moments of breathing against Dedue's skin and then shakes himself free of his hold on Dedue's thighs. 

Dedue is alive, but he's also correct. It is a cold night, and Dimitri has no right to the peace Dedue's life might afford him. 

Dedue's hand takes longer to fall away, but can't maintain contact as Dimitri climbs to his feet. _Useless child,_ says his father's voice as the last warmth of Dedue's skin dissipates into the air between them. _Stop dawdling. Don't you care about how much your mother and I are suffering?_


End file.
